girls_generationfandomcom_es-20200214-history
소원을 말해봐 (Genie)
thumb|220x220px Este single salió a la luz el 22 de junio de 2009 en el disco que le da nombre al disco Genie. Genie "Sowoneul Malhaebwa" fue compuesta por Dsign Music y Fridolin Nordso (con ayuda de Yoo Young-jin), las letras fueron escritas por Yoo Young-Jin y los arreglos de la canción por Yoo Han-jin. El concepto del álbum como del vídeo promocional y de las actuaciones en directo fue el de "Chicas del ejército de Mar" usando distintos trajes. Hay una caratula del disco dedicada a cada chica (solo en la edición limitada). El vídeo fue lanzado el 19 de Junio del 2009 pero la canción ya se podía encontrar desde mucho tiempo antes en la red. Controversia Desde que se filtraron en la red las caratulas del disco, no fueron exentas de críticas ya que se tomaron como una provocación de guerra hacia Corea del Norte/Japón, por lo que el disco se retrasó 4 días de su fecha original para modificar un avión de la II Guerra Mundial que salía en la portada y las insignias fueron ligeramente modificadas. Por si esto fuera poco, la cantante Dineyra plagio en su canción "Raqsga Tushgin" el tema principal del disco. A pesar de haber lanzado esta la canción antes de la fecha del lanzamiento de "Sowoneul Malhaebwa (Genie)" se demostró que grabó la canción sin tener los derechos de Universal Music por lo que la que cometió plagio fue ella. Jessica tuvo que pedir perdón públicamente debido a que durante un directo de Tell me Your Wish (Genie) cuando se la cruzo una compañera y se puso delante suya la increpó de malas formas y la empujó Letra Turn it up just turn it up That's right come on Sowoneul malhaebwa Ne maeum soge inneun jageun kkumeul malhaeppwa Ne meorie inneun isanghyeongeul geuryeobwa Geurigo nareul bwa Nan neoui genie ya kkumi ya genie ya Deurimkareul tago dallyeobwa Neon nae yeopjarie anja Geujeo nae ikkeullim soge modu deonjyeo Gaseum beokcha teojyeobeoryeodo Baramgyeore nallyeobeoryeodo Jigeum i sungan sesangeun neoui geot Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeunsipeun Haengunui yeosin Sowoneul malhaeppwa I'm genie for you boy Sowoneul malhaeppwa I'm genie for your wish Sowoneul malhaeppwa I'm genie for your dream Naegeman malhaeppwa I'm genie for your world Sowoneul malhaeppwa Jiruhan naldeuri neon jigyeopji annni Pyeongbeomhan saenghware neon mutyeobeoryeonni Ije geuman kkaeeona Neon naui superstar shining star superstar Simjangsori gateun tteollimui Harleye ne momeul matgyeobwa Ije i sesangeun ojik neoui mudae Hwanhosori gateun padoga Nae gaseumen neoui cheoni Naneun neoui gil yeongwonhan biggest fan Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeunsipeun Haengunui yeosin Sowoneul malhaebwa I'm genie for you boy Sowoneul malhaebwa I'm genie for your wish Sowoneul malhaebwa I'm genie for your dream Naegeman malhaebwa I'm genie for your world Hey tell me what you need Tell me what you hope Dj put it back on Geuraeyo nan neol saranghae eonjena mideo Kkumdo yeoljeongdo da jugo sipeo Nan geudae sowoneul irwojugo sipeunsipeun Haengunui yeosin sowoneul malhaeppwa Neoui fantasyreul sumgim eobsi malhaebwa (nan neol saranghae neon naui music) Naneun genie gireul boyeojulge (nan neol saranghae neon naui gippeum) Niga gajin sowon sumgim eobsi malhaebwa (nan neol saranghae nan neoui haenguni) Neoui genie naega deureojulge (doego sipeo) Sowoneul malhaebwa I'm genie for you boy Sowoneul malhaebwa I'm genie for your wish Sowoneul malhaebwa I'm genie for your dream Naegeman malhaebwa I'm genie for your world Sowoneul malhaebwa I'm genie for you boy Sowoneul malhaebwa I'm genie for your wish Sowoneul malhaebwa Sowoneul malhaebwa Sowoneul malhaebwa Galería Asistentepararedimenslklkjionar-1.jpg|Genie-SNSD-2009 snsd-genie.jpg genie-jessica.jpg|Jessica genie-hyoyeon.jpg|Hyoyeon genie-seohyun.jpg|Seohyun genie-yuri.jpg|Yuri genie-sooyoung.jpg|Sooyoung genie-yoona.jpg|Yoona genie-sunny.jpg|Sunny genie-taeyeon.jpg|Taeyeon genie-tiffany.jpg|Tiffany Vídeo Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Genie